warpforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Glenn Galrick
The husband of Celestra the Huntress. Currently on Terra. Biography Galrick, son of Glenn, was a simple man from the land of Neld. When the Vandarian army push relentlessly, led by Feldar and Darin as the mastermind, they razed Neld and leave few alive. Left with nowhere to go, he sought refuge in one of the few buildings left- the temple quarters. He hid among the ruins away from the workers and the armies of Vandar and Deren fighting. Faced with a choice, he chose to go deeper into the temple of light and eventually found his way to a secret passage. What he found there was darkness and something else; Panic grew in him and he found himself in the middle of the battlefield. There, he saw the confrontation between Deren and Vandar up close. Galrick was made to follow Darin around, although the latter was oblivious to Galrick's presence. To his horror and disgust, he discovered that Darin was the Water Lord's Communicant. Immediately after learning that, he was whisked back to the darkness and The'Galin spoke to him. In his anger, he agreed to The'galin's aid, not knowing the price he had to pay... The Traveller Loud screaming and wailing haunted Galrick and he could felt power growing and flowing out of him. One day, Galrick met a tall stranger with platinum grey hair and elf like ears shifting through the rubble. The stranger surprised Galrick by answering his question which he had not asked. Through the Traveller, he learned of The'galin and the destruction he brought upon worlds. The Traveller brought Galrick to the undead world where he saw the Brilhado and the undead army. The Traveller vanished abruptly, leaving the confused and frightened Galrick to his own devices. Suddenly, he saw a Brilhado addressing a group of people, with Darin in it. By then, Darin had accepted service to King Tralin and became the Lord Governor of K'eld Ner. As Galrick watched the group argued and escaped through the portal, The Traveller appeared once more by his side and brought Galrick to Paxia where the most evidences of The'galin's work in Lore was found. The Pocket of Creation Once more, The Traveller took Galrick to another location where there was no real substance, only what the person perceived to be. Galrick saw a large hallway with stone doors. Beyond that door was a pocket of raw creation energy which The'galin wanted and The Traveller asked for Galrick to act as a channel to transport the energy to Caelestia, Falerin's realm. Faced wtih a choice, he chose to redeem himself by using the powers that The'galin had bestowed upon him and moved the raw energy away from The'galin's grasps. Meanwhile, The Traveller, Myr and Diviara were engaged in battle with Diviara killing The Traveller. The energy expended was too much for Galrick to bear and he passed out, but not before seeing Giliara enetering the battle... Visit to Terra When Galrick regained conscious, he found himself surrounded by Falerin, who looked like The Traveller, Tralin and Nel. After a short conversation, Falerin teleported Galrick away to Terra where he stayed in Manhattan. On mid October, Galrick was sitting at Cafe Figaro working on his laptop when the Truthseekers appeared before him for the first time. He left shortly after. leaving his laptop on the snowy ground. The seekers discovered that the laptop ran on CaelOS version 2.6 and was transported back to Immertot. Later, another group of seekers met Galrick in Washington Square Park. Not noticing the seekers, he crossed the park rapidly where it began to snow heavily, marked by thunder and lightning. In a bookstore ala Cafe, the seekers received the laptop again with an upgraded OS. The search brought them to Galrick's Myspace, whose identity was protected by TheTraveller. Shortly after a while (involving some paradoxes), the seekers with Falerin (another Avatar) saw The Traveller and Galrick exiting the bookstore... N.O.V.A and Ryuusei It is unknown if Galrick did join NOVA on his own will or was captured by Ryuusei. It is known that Galrick had undergone a treatment by NOVA which transform him into a bloodythirsty beast. The seekers sought a way to help him yet the beast from Immertot followed them. Eventually, Galrick found a trace of humanity in him and helped the seekers to get rid of the beast, which resulted in him fainting due to usage of vulgar magic in Terra before melting into a pool of silver liquid. After much adventure, Galrick returned to normal and was sitting at Cafe Figaro when he met the seekers again. By then, he had ordered a new T-shirt (100% Ebil from AQ) and had a dream about Lorians, deceived by Epheel, killing The Huntress. The seekers had with them a gem, which Falerin gave to them, and sought to bring Galrick back to Lore. Instead, they arrived at Sentar where much of the buildings are razed. Cerin, one of the Frogzard Knights, greeted them. Following a emotional good-byes with the seekers, Hadin escorted Galrick to Falerin through a portal Cerin made as Hadin lived close. The Temple of Hope Meeting with Falerin in Lore, Lorians aided Galrick in activating the Cor-Dem stones and reaching the Temple of Hope in Deren. There, Tralin instructed Galrick to report to Darin in Derin. Then, sometime later, Falerin began taking Galrick to Terra again (with a run in with Tirlerion which involves a giant ball of cold fire killing Tirlerion temporally). Adventures on Lore Following Falerin around Lore, he met up with the Huntress and The Eternal with Diviara. There, his heart was instantly captured by the Huntress' amazing beauty and courage. While he tried to keep his love a secret, he occasionally blurbs out things, much to the Huntress' dismay. He was "killed" by Ryuusei Cartwright in the Rise of Omega, Even though he was murdered on Lore, he was banished to Terra as Falerin's agent due to an agreement between the Devourer and Falerin. WarpForce So time later Galrick and Celestra got married and he joined The WarpForce. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:WarpForcers Category:NPCs